In Too Deep
by WatchMeBurn-HearMeCry
Summary: Mobster Alexander Russo moves to Port Charles for one reason, to take down Sonny Corinthos, his plan, use his thirteen year old daughter Stella to get close to Morgan Corinthos to get inside information, but what happens when she wants out?
1. Chapter 1

New Girl In Town

Stella Russo is walking down the hallway of Queen Of Angels School. She just moved from Seattle with her mobster father Alexander Russo. The reason, he hated Sonny Corinthos, he planned on destroying Sonny Corinthos. His plan, using her to get to Morgan, Sonny's Son.

Stella was used to the mob life. She didn't have a mom, just her dad. The only thing she knew was the mob life. Out of her thirteen years of living, that's what she was raised around. She didn't like it, but that's what she knew in life. She was the daughter of a mob boss whether she liked it or not.

Stella looks at the map of the school then back to her class schedule as she continues to walk down the busy hallways of the school.

Then she looks up at the numbers on the doors of the classrooms and then back to the map.

"Need help?" a voice says.

Stella looks up to see Morgan Corinthos.

"Yeah, where is room 117?" Stella asks him.

"That is down the hall turn right and first door on your left," Morgan tells her. "I am headed there right now for my next class, I'll show you,"

"Thanks," Stella tells him.

Morgan starts walking down the busy hallway and Stella follows him.

"I'm Morgan," Morgan tells her.

"I'm Stella," Stella says.

"This your first day?" Morgan asks her.

"Yeah," Stella answers him.

"Don't worry, after the first few days the school doesn't seem so big," Morgan tells her.

"My old school wasn't so big and didn't have a lot of people so this is kind of new to me," Stella tells him.

"Where did you transfer from?" Morgan asks her.

"Annie Wright School," Stella tells him. "Its an all girls school in Seattle,"

"What's Seattle like?" Morgan asks her.

"Rainy," Stella tells him.

A lot of people are looking at Morgan and Stella wonders why.

"Why are they all staring at you?" she asks him.

"No reason," Morgan answers her as they continue to walk down the hallway.

"They are looking at you as if you are a ticking time bomb," Stella says to him.

"Its nothing," Morgan tells her. He wasn't going to tell her who his dad was. He already got judged a lot because of that at school. "So, why did you move from Seattle?"

"My dad's a lawyer," Stella tells him. "He thought Port Charles sounded cool so he moved up here,"

She leaves out the part that he isn't really a lawyer and that her dad is a mob boss and moved them up here so he could ruin Sonny Corinthos.

Morgan stops walking at a door with the number 117 clearly marked on it. He opens up the door and walks inside and Stella follows. She walks up to the teacher and hands her a piece of paper that she signs and hands it back to her.

"There is an empty seat in the second row," the teacher tells her.

Stella nods and walks over to the empty seat and takes a seat.

A minute passes and the bell rings initiating that class has begun.

The teacher walks out from behind her desk with a clipboard in her hand ready to take attendance.

"Austin Atkins," she says.

A boy in the front row raises his hand and says here.

"Cody Brill," the teacher says.

A boy in the back row raises his hand and says here.

"Adriana Carlson," the teacher says.

Stella hears a muffled 'Here' coming from the back of the room.

"Morgan Corinthos," the teacher says.

"Here," Morgan says from the back of the room.

Part one of her dad's plan, complete. She met Morgan Corinthos. Now all she had to do was become his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

In Too Deep

The school day is over, Stella waits outside the school for her dad to pick her up.

She knew he was going to question her about today. every time her dad needed something, he would use her to get it. Stella was used to that.

Her dad used her for cons, mob deals and more. Stella didn't know any better than that. she imagined everyone's life was like that. full of secrets, crime and death of innocent people.

She pushes some of her blonde hair out of her face as she waits for one of her dads bodyguards to come to pick her up.

He probably wants to know how everything went. He will want to know if she met him yet.

Her dad made sure she had most of her classes with Morgan so it wouldn't be hard to meet him, not all of them because that would be too obvious.

A black sadan pulls up to the curb and Stella opens the door to the passenger seat and quickly shuts the door and the car pulls out of the parking lot.

"Did you make contact?" the man driving asks her.

"yeah," Stella answers him. she looks forward not wanting to look at the man who is driving.

"great, your father will be happy to hear that," the man driving says.

"what would happen if I cant get the information he wants?" Stella asks him.

"remember last time that happened?" the car driver asks her.

how could Stella forget. Her dad was so pist he shoved her down a flight of stairs and she landed on her arm and broke it. she was lucky she didn't any worse injuries.

Then he called her baby when she cried.

She didn't cry because it hurt. She cried because her own dad is the one that pushed her.

Stella's thoughts are interrupted by the guy driving the car.

"do you want history to repeat itself?" he asks her.

Stella shakes her head no.

"then we both know what you have to do," he tells her.

"but what happens if Sonny finds out?" Stella asks him. "he could kill me,"

"Sonny Corinthos is not the kind of guy to go around murdering kids," the man driving answers her. "and Sonny wont find out, you have done jobs more dangerous than this,"

"why does he use me like this?" Stella asks him.

"don't ask why, just behave and do what he says," the man driving tells her "this will be over before you know it, all you have to do is get information out of Morgan Corinthos about Sonny's organization, when he will be alone or something, then your dad can kill him and move on,"

"he has three kids," Stella says. "what is it going to be like for them to lose there dad?"

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that," the driver says. "if your dad knew you were thinking like this, you could end up like your mom,"

"what if someone close to Sonny decides to get revenge," Stella asks him.

"just stop asking 'what if' and just get ready to do your job," the driver tells her. "now tomorrow, you know what you have to do,"

"yeah, talk to him," Stella answers him.

"good, now I am not going to tell your dad what I heard you say, but you better listen and not disobey him," the driver tells her. "just do the job,"


	3. Chapter 3

In Too Deep

Stella learned to not get emotionally close to the people her dad made her use.

They usually ended up dead or in deep emotional pain. She learned the first time that if you keep emotionally close to them. Her dad will come in and kill them and it will hurt if you are emotionally close.

It is Stella's second day at Queen Of Angels School. She walks into her history class and takes a seat at the side of the room where not a lot of people are.

She pulls a book out of her book bag and starts to read while she waits for class to start.

She doesn't notice when Morgan walks over and takes a seat next to her.

"That a good book?" Morgan asks her.

Stella looks up to see him sitting next to her.

She closes the book and looks at the cover and nods.

"What are you reading?" Morgan asks her.

"The Lost World by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," Stella answers him without looking up.

"You read anything else by him?" Morgan asks her.

"No, but he was my moms favorite author," Stella says.

She had become very good at lying about her life and family and able to keep a story strait without messing up.

"What do you mean was?" Morgan asks her.

"She died ten years ago in a car accident," Stella tells him. "I barely knew her,"

"Oh, I am sorry," Morgan says.

"its fine, I barely knew her," Stella tells him.

the bell rings and the teacher walk out from behind her desk.

"today, we are going to get started on our term history project," she says. "we are going to be working in partners, so, you and your partner will choose a famous person from history such as George Washington, Lewis and Clark, or even Al Capone,"

as she says Al Capone, she looks towards Morgan.

He didn't find, he was used to being treated like a criminal because his dad was one.

"I will let you choose your partners because we have to work on these out of class, so, why go over to someone's house you hate to do a project," the teacher continues.

Some people in the class look towards their friends letting them know they want to be partners for the project.

"Stella Russo," the teacher says.

Stella looks up.

"since we have an odd number of people, someone will have to either do a group of three or one person can work by themselves, why don't you work by yourself since you don't know anyone," the teacher tells her.

Stella nods.

"I will be her partner for the project," Morgan says.

"Miss Russo, do you mind?" the teacher asks.

Stella shakes her head.

"no, I don't," Stella answers her.

"ok, then, you will all have two weeks to work on the project and you will have to write a five page essay about this person from history," she tells the class. "you and your partner will do a presentation about this person, including who they are, their early life, why they did to make history, some challenges they faced and how they impacted history,"

after about forty minutes of the teacher talking about the project, they bell finally rings.

Everyone quickly rushes out of their room to get to their next class.

Stella collects her stuff and puts it in her book bag and looks at her schedule, she doesn't have it memorized yet.

"sorry if you didn't want to work with me on the project and you would have rather worked by yourself," Morgan says to her.

"its fine," Stella says. "I am not very good at history, I didn't want to work alone, and I don't know anyone else,"

"you sure?" Morgan asks her.

"positive," Stella answers him.

"ok, I got to get to my next class," Morgan says. he walks off.

Stella's father was going to be so happy. She was already getting close to Morgan Corinthos, they had to do a history project together, which meant she would have to hang out with him after school. most likely at his house, which means, she could get more inside information.

Everything was going as planned.


End file.
